


Thin Line

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a thin line between love and hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

Tony stood and watched as Gibbs got into the silver convertible with the red-headed woman.  It wasn't the first time he'd seen them together.  He just didn't know who she was, yet.  And it wasn't from lack of trying.

"Who ya watching?" Abby asked as she and Ducky came to stand next to him.

"Gibbs and some red-head."

"His ex-wife," Ducky answered as if Tony should know the answer.

Tony stared at Ducky, his mouth hanging open.  "His ex?  Which one?"

"The first one, of course," Ducky replied.

"You know what they say about the thin line between love and hate," Abby commented.


End file.
